Eugene Love Jenny (Mahal na Mahal)
by Encantada the Maiden
Summary: Isang kanta at dalawang pusong nagmamahalan. Please R and R


Eugene Love Jenny (Mahal na mahal)

Isang kanta at dalawang pusong nagmamahalan

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Eksakto alas singko ng hapon ay natapos ang aking klase ng major at pababa na ako sa college building at dahil alas singko na nga ay napatingin ako sa magku-kulay pulang labas at huminto sandali then kinuha ko ang phone ko at ini-unlock ko ito, at tiningnan ko ang date and time ngayon

_Sana bumalik ka na at 'di na ako makapaghintay pa_

At hinalikan ko ang picture niya na ginawa kong wallpaper sa aking touch screen phone

_Kung may taong dapat na mahalin__  
__Ay walang iba kung 'di ikaw__  
__Wala 'di bang makakapigil pa sa akin_

Habang siya naman ay inihahanda na ang isang hugis bilog at nagi-sparkle na diamond na nakapatong dito at pinasok sa isang kulay pulang maliit na kahon

_Yes! This is it, pancit! Jenny ready ka na bang sumagot ng yes? At kung hindi…maybe I'll wait for you and I love you _

_*Binuhay mong muli ang takbo__  
__At tibok ng puso sa'yong pagmamahal__  
__Ang buhay ko'y muling nag-iba__  
__Napuno ng saya (Napuno ng saya)__  
__Sa Lahat 'di maari, 'di maaring iwan__  
__Wala ng makakapigil kahit na bagyo man__  
__Paano kung ikaw na mismo kusang lilisan?__  
__Paano ba?_

"Welcome home anak" bati sa akin ni mama at ni papa pag-uwi ko sa Ramen Shop namin

"How's your day?" tanong sa akin ni papa

"Ok lang naman po" at nilapag ko ang bag ko sa sofa at paakyat na

"Siyanga pala ano'ng araw na?" tanong ni papa

"April 10 na po" sagot ko kay papa

_April 10, the day you propose and you left and speaking of ayoko nang maghintay pa. Mahal na mahal kita kaya please lang bumalik ka na at kung ayaw mo…Babu na sa atin_

"Okey thank you"

"Bakit at ano po bang meron?" I coldly ask silang dalawa habang umiinom ng tubig

"Wala naman, nagtatanong lang" kumindat si papa

"Kung iniisip nyo pang babalik pa siya, wag na po at malabo ng mangyari ang lahat"

At dumiretso ako sa aking kwarto, humiga sa aking kama at pinagsusuntok ang unan ko

…O…O…

_Hindi ko kaya ang mawala ka, hindi ko alam ang gagawin ko at alam mong hindi kita kayang tiisin kaya gagawin ko ang lahat makasama lang kita. At sana may lugar pa ako sa puso mo_

At tumalon siya sa itim na butas patungo sa mundo kung saan niya iniwan ang kanyang pinangakuan at pakakasalan

_*KORO*__  
__Kung mawalay ka sa buhay ko__  
__Kung pag-ibig mo'y maglaho__  
__Paano na kaya ang mundo?__  
__Kung sa oras 'di ka makita__  
__Kung ika'y napakalayo na__  
__May buhay pa kaya 'tong puso?__  
__'Yan lang ang maaari natin, sadyang matatanggap__  
__Habang ako'y may buhay__  
__Mahal na Mahal kita__  
__Higit pa sa iniisip mo__Repeat * and KORO_

_Jenny kapag 18 na ako at nakabalik na, papayag ka bang pakasal?_

_Eugene mag ha-high school na ako at di ko alam ang sasabihin ng mga friends ko sa sinabi mong iyan_

_I love you_

_Oo alam ko_

Napabalikwas ako ng bangon dahil sa reminiscence na iyon 3 years ago at pawis na tumutulo noo ko or iyak mula sa 'king mga mata

"Tamang tama ang baba mo" sabi sa akin ni mama pagkababa ko, well siguro dahil dinner na at napansin ko na maraming handa

"Huwag ka munang umupo hangga't hindi pa dumarating ang mga bisita" sabi sa akin ni papa kahit nakaupo na ako

"Ano po bang meron?" bigla na lang dumilim ang paligid, dalawang kamay ang tumakip sa aking mga mata at isang pares ng mga kamay muli ang nag posas sa mga kamay ko

"Secret walang clue" isang bulong sa aking kanang tenga, at maaaring boses ng isang babae

"Anu ba 'wag nga kayong nagbibiro?!" sigaw ko

"Miki, Rea!" ang dalawa kong kaklase na maaaring nang-trip sa akin

"Ssshhh" isa pang bulong, at iniupo nila ako sa isang silya

"1, 2, 3!" may isang bumilang at nawala na ang mga kamay sa mga mata ko

"Surprise!" no wonder na sila ang gagawa nito sa akin, mga kamay ni Alfred na tumakip sa akin, boses ni Charlene na bumulong, si Dennis na nag posas sa akin, at pangalawang bulong ni Mikaela, at si Suzy na nagpaupo sa akin at host ng party

"Ang bad niyo!" nangingilid na ang mga luha sa mata ko

"Sige na tama na iyan" at isa pang boses ang dumating, isang napakapamilyar na boses

"Eugene!" at nagbabalik ang aking mahal, samantalang sinusian na ako ni Dennis

"Ang cheesy nemen" sabi ni Charlene habang kinikilig

"I miss you!" tumakbo ako sa kanya at yumakap

"I miss you too" and he kiss my forehead

"Yieeee!" ang sabi ng kinikilig na si Mikaela

"Sige i-push mo iyan" sabi ni Alfred

"Please huwag ka ng umalis" nakikiusap ako sa aking mahal

"Talagang hindi na ako aalis"

"Salamat naman" at siya ay lumuhod

"Hindi na ako aalis dahil nais kong makasama sa habang panahon ang pinakamagandang babae sa buhay ko"

"Ako rin, nais ko makasama ang pinakapoging lalaki sa buhay ko"

"Will you marry me?" nilabas niya ang isang pulang maliit na kahon

"Yes, Yes I will marry you"

"Yehey!" nagpalakpakan ang lahat

Tumayo ang aking mahal at isinuot niya sa akin ang isang engagement ring, at tulad nga ng sinabi niya na hindi na siya aalis pa sa tabi ko.

"I love you"

"I love you too" and we kiss each other

_Mahal na Mahal kita__  
__Mahal na Mahal kita__  
__Mahal na Mahal kita__  
__Higit pa sa iniisip mo__  
__(2X)__Repeat KORO__Ohh.._

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Enebenemenyen

Ghost Fighter ang alam ko, hindi Yu Yu Hakusho

Drabble perhaps, kung drabble ang wit

The song fic is really dedicated for the both of them

Encantada the Maiden


End file.
